


there's a ghost in the mirror (i'm afraid now more than ever)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [13]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Italics, Knives, M/M, SHSL Despair - Freeform, Stabbing, Throat-Slitting, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>““it's being super high school level despair!” she grinned, holding up a peace sign. izuru nodded. <i>interesting</i>.”</p><p>or; izuru kamakura's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a ghost in the mirror (i'm afraid now more than ever)

izuru kamakura had been something else. he had been born as something else, as someone else. but he couldn't remember who that person was now. he couldn't remember anything beyond waking up in the hospital room. but it was okay. none of the things that had happened before mattered now. he was izuru kamakura, and he was going to bring the world _hope_. 

//

he was _talent_. he was hope himself. and god, everything was just so _boring_. all the kids with the lesser talents and the kids without any talents and the teachers. there was nothing they could say to interest him. everything was just so _boring_. 

//

until one day, a girl with blonde pigtails introduced herself.  
“i'm junko enoshima,” she said, grinning. “and my talent is being the super high school level fashion girl, but i have a super secret talent too.” she added the last part in a whisper, as though afraid others would overhear. what a _fool_. there was no one else around to hear.  
he waited for her to divulge her secret talent, but it soon became clear that she wouldn't say anything unless he responded. so, grudgingly, he asked, “what is it?”  
“it's being super high school level despair!” she grinned, holding up a peace sign. izuru nodded. _interesting_.

//

he woke up soon after that in a room with instructions. they were to kill each other, or they would all be killed. izuru smirked to himself. what an easy task. all the lives around him were utterly worthless.  
he waited, of course, to begin with. let the weak ones be taken out by the others. maybe then killing them wouldn't be as _worthless_.  
he noted, from the shadows, two who were particularly skilled. one he recognized as the president of the student council (the one who just wouldn't stop talking) and another was the shsl bodyguard, who junko had told him about. he watched the bodyguard snap the neck of one of the students with one hand. _impressive_.  
and as he was watching, he didn't notice the girl who had begun hiding beside him. her hair was a pale pinkish-blonde, and she seemed to be distracting herself from the killing by playing a...video game. how _mundane_. he smirked again. this would be his first kill. he took her head in his hands and she began to shake with fear. he dragged the knife across her throat, relishing the feel of the blood coating his hands. it was obvious that she recognized him in her last moments. her eyes widened and she started to say something that could have been a name, but then her head slumped forward. she was dead. izuru felt like he should know her from somewhere. but he didn't, and so she was just the girl whose spilt blood was on his hands.  
izuru looked up. he hadn't known exactly how _intimate_ killing someone was, but he'd honestly gotten lost in his own little world with the girl as she died with blood pouring down her clothes.  
there was only one person left. the shsl bodyguard had a pair of scissors sticking out of his neck, skewed violently, and there was blood gushing out from the wound, spilling onto the floor.  
the student council president stood carefully. he was trembling, though izuru could tell it was all for show. izuru walked towards him. the student council president backed away. izuru backed him into a corner. he stabbed him in the gut. he would bleed out eventually, and izuru could wait until then. how _boring_ this game had all turned out to be.

//

after the killing game ended, he ran. he _had_ to run. it was the only choice he had.  
he ended up waiting in an apartment by the city with a student who was on suspension.  
he had introduced himself as nagito komaeda, and his talent was shsl luck, and he worshiped hope. which, of course, meant he worshiped izuru, which, quite frankly, was boring. having worshipers was not nearly as good as it sounded, unless there were many thousands, which there were not.  
izuru found it so funny that the man who worshiped hope had fallen like a piece of rotting fruit into junko's hands. junko was the last thing there was from hope. izuru was not hope anymore. there could be no _hope_ for him. he had _killed_ and _maimed_ and _enjoyed_ it. 

//

on the day the world ends, izuru is still in the apartment. the apartment with one bed and two couches and a kitchen that looked dangerously close to exploding. regardless of all this, he still slept next to komaeda every night. it had been _exciting_ at first, feeling another human's flesh on his own as he slept, but recently it had been growing boring. it was all just as well the world was ending now. 

//

he oversees everything now, from his building on the edge of the city. the roof is a lovely place to watch the city _burn_.

//

he watches, and he waits. he has heard of members of shsl despair vanishing, like mikan, and so he waits. he is the most important member of shsl despair besides junko, who, as komaeda tells it, is long dead.  
“i'm going to go find her body, and cut off my hand, then put her hand on where mine used to be,” komeada comments, almost casually, though izuru can tell that his reaction will mean the world to him.  
“alright,” izuru says, and komaeda looks a little crushed. how could he have expected anything else from him? “why?” izuru asks. he is genuinely curious.  
“because it will let her live inside me,” komaeda replies, grinning and almost _giddy_.  
izuru's mouth quirks. “hmm. alright.” and then komaeda rests his head on izuru's shoulder, and they watch the sun go down. 

//

komaeda does not come back after that, and izuru would be not be bothered, but he _almost_ kind of misses him. izuru can only presume whoever is taking them has taken him, too. izuru should have known. what a better way to catch the shsl despair than by dangling the body of their glorious leader in front of them, like rotting fruit to hungry flies. he should have known. but it is too late now, and izuru will not dwell on the past. what has been done has been done. 

//

there is a man on his roof. he watches izuru as izuru watches him. izuru can do this forever. he is good at waiting. he is good at watching. even if he finds it boring. then the men in white masks come. they take him by the arms and hold him down and shove a cloth over his mouth. it is okay. he can wait. he will find out what they are doing. at least this is interesting. at least this is interesting. _at least this is at least this is at least this is_ -


End file.
